Contraceptive devices which prevent the exchange of body fluids during sexual intercourse, and thereby serve as a prophylaxis against the sexual transmission of disease, have been known for many years. The best known of these devices is the conventional condom, though other devices in this general category have also been developed. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,410,460 to Robinson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,066 to Ludwig; and Swedish Patentschrift No. 117,234 to Liebermann.
With the staggering increase in sexually transmitted diseases such as AIDS, there has been a resurgence of interest in the use of prophylactic devices such as condoms. However, many men consider the use of condoms undesirable, and there is often great resistance to their use. The availability of a simple, convenient prophylactic device which could be worn by a woman would serve to reduce this problem by giving both sexual partners the option of using a device which will prevent the exchange of body fluids. Examination of such devices in the prior art, however, reveals them to be cumbersome. Insofar as this Applicant is aware, there is no contraceptive and prophylactic device adapted to be worn by a woman on the market today which serves to prevent the exchange of body fluids during sexual intercourse. An object of applicant's invention is to provide such a device.